Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku ?
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Suatu hari di thousand sunny sang kapten dan navigator sedang menikmati waktu berdua ... hingga sang navigator menanyakan kepada sang kapten "Luffy apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku ?"... Baca saja ceritanya...maaf gak pintar buat summary. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY , THEN DON'T READ IT


**Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku ?**

:

:

 **BY :** HINAMORI VYA

:

:

 **PAIRING :** LUNA ( LUFFY X NAMI )

:

:

 **DISCLAIMER :** ONE PIECE BELONGS ONLY TO EIICHIRO ODA

:

:

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah di Thousand Sunny kapal bajak laut mugiwara. Seorang pria memakai topi jerami sedang duduk di kepala kapal tersebut mengarah ke arah kebun jeruk milik navigatornya. Namun bukan kebun jeruk yang ia sedari tadi perhatikan , yang ia perhatikan ialah navigatornya . Yah pria yang memakai topi jerami itu adalah kapten kapal ini, sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis cantik berambut oranye memakai bikini top dengan bawahan celana jean itu sedang menyirami tanaman jeruknya. Karena merasa di perhatikan oleh sang kapten , navigator tersebut tersenyum lembut kepada kaptennya dan membuat sang kapten kapal itu memerah melihatnya.

Melihat kaptennya memerah navigator cantik itu tertawa pelan lalu menghampiri pria yang merupakan kekasih dan kaptennya itu.

" ne..Luffy."

Karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya sang kapten tersebut tersenyum lembut kepada sang pemanggil.

" Ada apa , Nami ?"

" Boleh aku kesana ?"

" Tentu saja, kemarilah." Kata sang kapten sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sang navigator berjalan menuju ke tempat sang kapten berada. Dengan lembut sang kapten membantu gadisnya menuju ke tempat yang ia duduki. Setelah sampai ke tempat atau kepala dari kapal tersebut sang navigator duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sang kapten.

" Ada apa, Nami ?"

"hmmm, gak papa . Cuma ingin bersamamu saja ."

" Kau tuh lucu Nami. Kau kan setiap hari selalu bersamaku dan aku gak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

" Tentu saja , oh ya kapten ada yang ingin aku tanyakan ."

Sang kapten menekukkan alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan navigatornya. " apa yang ingin dia tanyakan." Pikir sang kapten.

"hmm,apa ?"

"anoo…hmm …aduh gimana cara tanyanya ya ?"

" Shishishishi… kau lucu Nami tinggal tanyakan saja hal yang ingin kau tanyakan ."

" anoo… Luffy apa yang kau suka dariku atau apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku ?" tanya sang navigator dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu sang kapten menjadi gugup dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

" Etto… a..aku...Tttapi jangan ketawa ya Nami."

" Gak akan ."

" Awalnya aku gak tahu apa itu perasaan cinta suka atau semacam itu. Namun setelah Rayleigh menjelaskan padaku ." kata sang kapten namun karena sang navigator tidak menjawab perkataannya akhirnya sang kapten melanjutkan ceritanya. " Kau tahu , aku bertanya padanya kenapa setiap aku didekatmu jantungku merasa aneh lalu perutku merasa aneh juga aku berkata padanya aku kira aku lapar . Tapi dia berkata padaku bahwa aku menyukaimu."

" Lantas apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku kapten ." kata sang navigator dengan menyeringai. " Biasanya lelaki yang suka pada wanita dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya seperti dadanya atau bagian bawahnya , tapi yang aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu ." lanjutnya.

" Kau tahu Nami saat pertama kita ketemu , pas kamu jatuh dari kapal tanpa sengaja aku melihat matamu lalu entah kenapa aku berpikir kau itu cantik, jadi jika kau bertanya apa yang aku suka darimu itu matamu, matamu sangat indah berwarna coklat kemerahan seperti matahari tenggelam ." kata sang kapten sambil tersenyum lembut kepada navigatornya. " Shishihishi….sekarang giliran aku , apa yang kau suka dariku , Nami ?" lanjutnya.

" Ah..etto … yang aku suka darimu itu sifat bodohmu."

" Hei aku gak bodoh."

" Diam dulu aku belum selesai, begini kapten kenapa aku suka sifat bodohmu, karena sifat bodohmu itu selalu membuatku tertawa melihatnya . Lalu setelah melakukan hal bodoh kau selalu tersenyum dan..." sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya sang navigator mencium lembut bibir kaptennya lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya , " aku suka senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahmu ini jadi intinya jangan pernah hilangkan sifat bodohmu dan juga senyummu ini kapten ." kata Navigator sambil tersenyum.

"Shihihihi …tentu saja tidak dan hey aku gak bodoh." Kata sang kapten dan membuat navigator cantiknya ketawa.

"Ne…Luffy…" kata sang navigator sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kaptennya.

"hm…?"

"Aku mencintaimu ."

" Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Nami ." kata sang kapten sambil mencium lembut dahi navigatornya.

* * *

:

:

:

:

THE END


End file.
